When i saw him
by inuyasha scout
Summary: kikyou loves inyuasha (b4 she was betraded) what will happin to love? (no flames PLEASE!) Rand R
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fan fiction so PLEASE don't get mad if I spell a name  
wrong or something! Enjoy^_^'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I saw him sitting under the tree on the starry night! All I could think of  
was "Wow he is So Hot" I wanted to jump in to his arms and let him hold me.  
Just snuggle up to his heart and lessen to his heart beet and I slowly  
drift off in to my dreams! He turns his head and looks at me with his  
glossy yellow eyes and my heart skips a bet! He gets up and moves toward  
me!  
My heart is pounding! I put my hand to my chest to stop it from  
pounding. He grabs my face with his icy hands and draws me closer.  
I'm shaking! He stars me in the eyes.  
"Kikyou?" I look at him trying to control my shaking.  
He takes my hand and places it on his chest!  
"Yes Inuyasha?" he pulls me close and moves his hands to the top of my  
hips! I start to relax because I know I am safe with in his grasp!  
He draws me close I can fill his warm breath on my face! My heart stops as  
our lips lock.  
I'm falling!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
well I know it is not much but PLEAES revue it ! so I can put up another  
story! I am just testing the waters! 


	2. part2

Getting one review was VERY disappointing but I shall right for the one person who DID respond! So here I go! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
. . . . . . . . I pull a way! Still with his arm at my waste he looks at me with his yellow eyes! "What is wrong?" "Nothing, just you ..." "What kikyou? " "You love kagome don't you?" ""WHAT ""how can you say that! I love you and I ..." "You what?" he lets go and my heart skips! I watch him look to the sky the stars filling his eyes like each one was placed there for a purpose! I walk to him! "Kikyou! Do you love me?" I can fill my face flush and my heart start to pound! "Why do you ask such a stupid question? You know I do!" He looks at me smiling! He draws me close and kisses me once again! I wish I could stay like this forever! The whole world seems to be spinning and what just happened seems like a dream! "Kikyou?" "Yes?" "I don't love her, like I love you! But I do protect her because...." "Why?" "I don't know!" He is holding me my face to his chest! We seem to be floating! Up, up, up in to the stars up to the moon! "He places something around my neck. "This is to remember me and so I can find you!" I look down a star is hanging on the middle of my chest hanging but a silver hair! His hair! "I love you!" he seas as he disappears in to the night sky! "Inuyasha..." 


	3. part3

I stand there in shock!  
"His gone!" I can fell a tear run down my face wanting to escape from the frustration in my mined. I look in to the stars telling my self he will come back. I place my hand on my chest filling the star on the thin strand of heir. I turn and walk in the darkness, letting the wind wrap itself around my shaking body! I pass the tree were he was sitting. I walk over and there sits a whit rose I pick it up and smell it. The sweet small fills the air. As I touch the peddles the flower burst in to flames, I throw it to the ground and a thousand butterflies fly from the smoke swirling around me. A small smile creeps across my face. I look up into the sky I slowly fall to were he was sitting. I take in the sweet smell of the on coming rain. And slowly I fall in to sleep.  
I wake a sound be hind a tree.  
  
I git up and move around the tree! Nothing. A sigh of hopeful ness exist my body. Just thin I fill a hind grasp my shoulder.  
"Inuyasha?"I spin around to see.... 


	4. parts 4

The tall figure stood in front of me. Eyes gleaming and an evil smirk stretched across the face. I know who it was. And would have no part of the plain that was about to take place.  
"Go away!" I shouted as I spun around and started to run. But he grabbed my hand. I tried to pull away but it didn't help his grip just got harder and harder. Blood started to run down my arm and I wanted to scream but just at the moment my mouth opens to shout to the world. he kissed me. I felt my hold body freezes like time stopped. I could fill my self melting in to it.  
I know this kiss! Come-on kikyou this isn't Inuyasha it's....* I felt his arm run down my back sending shivers up my spine. I know what was going on but I brain had shut off and I didn't know what to do.  
He let go on my arm and reached for May face, I was shaking and not knowing what to do. All of a sudden I was on the ground. (A/n this is NOT and henti keep reading you will like the ending) I felt like thousands of stones had been pressed on to me at once and all I could do was lay there, helpless and scared out of my mined. I talked my self in to it, I felt my hand reach down and I grabbed it. Held on for just the right moment. When I know he we close I stabbed him over and over until I could feel the blood running off the knife on to my one hands.  
The sun was rising and I stood over the body surrounded in its one blood. Naraku was dead at last. 


End file.
